


I barley know ya, but I've fallen over you

by ohnolouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, SO, This is just I dunno, but - Freeform, harry loves Louis, i can't tag, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis loves harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnolouis/pseuds/ohnolouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis loves Harry, Harry loves Louis. Too much pining for one fic. Zayn and Liam ship Larry and Niall is Niall. </p><p> </p><p>(Or a fic showing how sucky I write. Xx) </p><p> </p><p>Title taken from the song Dakota. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I barley know ya, but I've fallen over you

Missing someone feels like living in a constant loop of a Sunday morning. It’s like always waiting for something to happen or for someone to come back but they never do. Harry reads the papers alone and ends up with two cups of tea instead of one. Mornings aren't the same. Days aren't the same. Harry doesn't know where to look if he's not looking for Louis.

So Harry is broken, along with Louis. 

There is a place where the broken people go. It’s in full rooms by the shadows of people who you once thought might have loved you. It is all too easy to get lost in the cracks of who you thought you once were. And it is all too easy to be hidden in the crevices of the memories shoved deep in the back of your mind. It's entirely too hard to fix yourself when your broken and scattered across the life of the one that held your love, that held the power to have everything in your world come crashing down around you, and the one who who crushed through the carefully glued thing that was your heart. It's entirely to easy to trust the person with the sweet words and the caring eyes. To trust the person with the hushed whispers and stolen kisses. It's entirely to easy to trust someone enough to give them your heart, to give them the part of you that can be broken with the slightest slip, to trust them enough to give them your whole being and more, to have them drop you, forget you like your nothing. But it's easiest to let them fix you, pick up each little shred of hope, and line them up, locking it up deep within the boundaries of their mind. They lock away what breaks you, keep what saves you, and disregard any feelings. And if you slip, mess up in any way, they can ruin you. Destroy all you've done. Have you spiralling into a pit no one can pull you out of. And have you fearing love, fearing any sort of feelings, making you numb. All you'll feel is empty until there they are, sweeping you up and saving you for the umpteenth time. It's a cycle that never ends, and it gives you the nervous feeling you get before the drop of a roller coaster. It's scary. 

So when Harry fell for Louis, he didn't except all the pain he came with. And well, Louis didn't expect to love Harry like he did. It all came slowly, per say, as Louis had always loved the thick curls atop his head, and found the deep, slow voice rather endearing. But he doesn't know when it went from 'Your my best friend' to 'Date me' nor when 'I love you' went from joking to meaning. 

It really all started like this:  
The interview was boring, same questions as always, and Harry was staring. He stares because Louis was just so pretty. He was all big smiles, loud laughs, and eyes a colour blue enough to compete with the sky or the oceans. He was all lame jokes, warm hugs and hidden insecurities. And Harry really just wanted to kiss him. But he didn't. 

The morning after, Louis watched Harry cook in the kitchen. Harry was all curly hair, big hands and eyes green enough to show up a forest. He was all deep voice, bedtime cuddles and sensitive feelings. And Louis really just wanted to be able to hold his hand, or be able to wish him a happy birthday through a kiss. But he couldn't. 

So he didn't. 

Zayn and Liam knew pining. They knew Louis and Harry loved each other in a way not meant for best friends. The looks they shared held a infinite story of love behind each glimmer if a tear. 

It was all Niall's fault-

FIFA, a box of pizza and a couple beers later Louis and Harry were drunkenly making out after Niall shoved them into a room. They knew the other boys left, they knew they should stop but in the drunken haze of their minds, it was too good. Louis got a hand around Harry and that was that. 

It ended with Harry snugging too Louis, come crested bellies scraping against backs and light kisses dotted along the freckles on Louis' back.

**Author's Note:**

> See I suck, but if you steal this feel free to know satan is on his way to steal your soul. Xx (:


End file.
